Everlong
by incubus-vines-greenday-nirvana
Summary: Mac returns from boarding to be sexually assaulted by Allegra. Mac apparently has submerged feelings for Elise, but is drawn to Allegra through lust. Terrible summary, apologies. EliseMac, some AllegMac.


Er... Hi. I don't really know what to write here. So, on with the story. Hope you read the summary.

---------------

Mackenzie Fraser sat in the knee deep powder, burying his legs, and adjusting the headphones that seemed permanently attached to his head. He sighed, setting the phones around his neck, and pulling off his hood. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face, trailing from his forehead, along his temples, across his cheeks, and finally falling from his chin. A gloved hand rose to wipe snow across his warmed face, and he leant back into the snow, allowing it to fall into his collar. He shivered a moment, but let it cool him. _I've gotta get back to boarding,_ he thought, furrowing his brow. _But I'm really tired. Whatever. _He stood, pulling the back of his sweatshirt to allow the snow to fall out. He replaced his hood, and snapped his feet into his dnL board, then soared down the trail towards the end of Happiness. He hopped a log, grinding it to increase his speed, before shooting off and stopping in front of the lodge. He undid his board, and then stepped into the Peak 1 lodge.

SSX competitors were strewn about the lobby, several of which came off as Mac's rivals. He would have a preferred to have one rival, and be friends with everyone else, but he wanted the gold, and you can't get the gold by being nice all the time. As they say, nice guys finish last. Mac was a nice guy, but stuck up for himself. He wandered forwards, glancing over at Zoe Payne and Elise Riggs, arguing about who won a recent back country race. "I fucking swear, I was next to the logging truck first, and that was the finish line we agreed upon!" Zoe yelled, but Elise snapped back, "That's total bull! I watched you come down!" Psymon Stark sat in a corner, obviously enjoying the heated argument. Mac gave a nod to Psymon, and rolled his eyes at the bickering women. His cerulean blue eyes wandered to Allegra Sauvagess, who was also arguing, but with the desk clerk in the lobby front.

He chuckled, and walked on, towards his room. He whipped out his Peak 1 pass, and stuck it in the door's key slot. A small blonde boy whizzed by, grabbing Mac by the arm. "Hey, Mac, let's go do Slopestyle! I'll whoop you!" Mac grunted and braced himself, tugging back on Griff Simmons' hand. "Not now little man, I was just out. Duh. Besides, I would be the only one doing the whooping." He flicked Griff's head of wild hair, similar to his own. "Aw... Fine. I'll ask Nate." Mac tensed at the mention of Nate. He didn't really have anything against him, but there was a severe rivalry between Nate and himself. "Yeah, you do that." he called out after Griff.

Mac stepped into his room, throwing down his board, too lazy to set it on the large board rack in the corner, which contained about 7 others. "Motherfucking.." he glared down at a CD case. Open. Nothing inside. "I didn't take that CD with me!" He grumbled, stampeding about his room in search of the disc. "What CD is it... The Offspring? That's not mine.." he trailed off. "You're right, it's not." A voice came from the doorway. He turned to see Allegra in the doorway. "What the hell? Is it yours?" "Yes." "Why is it on my bed? How did it get there? This is pissing me off.." Allegra sighed. "Mac, this is my room." "What!? That's impossible, I would have to have your peak pass!" "Exactly." "But I don't!" "Yeah, you do, actually." "No I don't! Look!" Mac whipped out 'his' peak 1 pass, and handed it to the girl. "It's mine, you dumbass. What do you think I was screaming at the clerk for?" "Gimme that." He snatched it from her. "Allegra... Sauvagess. Peak 1. ID: 267441. Shit." "Mm hm. Now, because you're in here, and because you stole my pass, you're gonna have to stay in here until I say you can leave." Mac stared at her. Allegra turned and closed the door. "What the hell? Let me out! What are you doing?" Mac shouted, making his way towards the door. Allegra shoved him, and he tripped over his board, falling onto the bed. "Perfect." Allegra smirked seductively, hopping onto the bed next to him. "What the fuck are you doing!? What's wrong with you?" "Nothing at all, Mac. Everything is right now." Her deep green eyes stared down at him, almost hungrily. "What are you talking about?" She didn't answer, but crawled over to him, and sat on his hips. She bit her lip, and Mac's eyes glazed over. He was obviously turned on, but didn't say or do anything.

Allegra slowly leant down towards his face, and let their noses touch. Mac remained silent, seemingly possessed. She quickly pressed her lips against his, catching him in a kiss that forced him to lean upwards and strengthen it. _Wait! I can't do this. Aw, but I haven't gotten any in FOREVER... Fuck. _He squirmed beneath Allegra, attempting to fend off the urges to give in to her. He yanked his head backwards, breaking the lengthy kiss. He took a few moments to catch his breath, then said "Get off. Seriously." Allegra gave him puppy eyes, "Come on, Mac. You can't go telling me you didn't like that." "I didn't." "Oh god, you're such a liar." "I didn't!" He whined at her, and she hopped off of him, crossing her arms. "Fine, go." "I am!" "No!" "What!?" "GO!" "OKAY!" He snatched up his board, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. He burst into the hallway, slamming into Elise. "Uh... Sorry." Elise raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in there? That's Allegra's room." He gave her a blank look, "Yeah, I noticed." Elise stared at him, "Oookay then."

---------------

Mac stormed into his room, now assuring that it really was his, tossed his board in the corner, flopped onto the bed, and switched on the television. _That was crazy... _He reflected on what had occured in Allegra's room. _Did she have a crush on me or something? She didn't seem too shy. _His sarcastic thought was true, Allegra's actions were closed to demanding. Thoughts were turned to Elise. _That was weird how she didn't say 'Watch it, little boy.' or something. I was surprised she said anything at all._ An odd day. Mac yawned, and shifted his position on the bed. A tiny lump moved from beneath the sheets. "Hey, Emmett." A small feline head popped out, and it mewed. Mac smiled at the kitten, and reached under, picking him up. He set Emmett on his chest, and the cat rubbed it's face against Mac's cheek, licking his face occasionally. "Sweet little kitty." His eyes glittered at Emmett, this cat was one of the only things that brought out Mac's more soft, passionate side. The cat crawled back beneath the covers, resumed it's lump position, and purred itself to sleep. Mac's eyes slowly closed, as he too fell into a comfortable slumber.


End file.
